


A KIss for Ransom

by Sunstar77



Series: The Girl and Her Mercenary [8]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: "A price must be paid for your release." River leaned her head against the window, her dark eyes fixed on Jayne. "It is proper for a ransom to be paid for prisoners."





	A KIss for Ransom

Jayne grumbled and scribbled something down on the clipboard he was holding. "Stupid Mal," he muttered, reaching up to count the cans on the top shelf of the storage closet. Mal'd assigned him this task after he's said something stupid to Kaylee and made her cry. Mal didn't like it when Kaylee cried, especially when Jayne was the cause.

Deciding he needed a break, Jayne tossed down his clipboard and headed for the door. To him surprise, it wouldn't open.

" _Ta ma de_ , this better just be an accident," Jayne cursed. He was getting tired of Mal locking him in places. "Anyone out there?" he called.

No one answered. He tried again louder. There was still no answer and Jayne pressed his face against the window, trying to see if anyone was in the kitchen.

A dark head popped up suddenly and Jayne jumped back with a yelp.

River regarded him with curiosity. Her large eyes watched him as he hesitantly approached the door.

"Let me out," he demanded.

"Your statement implies I had something to do with your being locked in," River replied.

Jayne sighed. This was not going to be easy. "Can you open the door?"

She nodded. "Of course I can." She made no movement to do so.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"You gonna open the door?"

"That was not your query. I am more than capable of opening the door, which was the information you requested."

Jayne glared at the girl on the other side of the door. Why did she always have to be so literal? "Will you open the door?"

"Manners make the man." She was dancing back and forth in front of the door, moving in and out of his field of view.

"What?" Jayne sat down on a small cargo container.

"A price must be paid for your release." River leaned her head against the window, her dark eyes fixed on Jayne. "It is proper for a ransom to be paid for prisoners."

"Ransom? What kinda ransom?" A look of concern crossed Jayne's face. He could only imagine what sort of ransom River's broken mind would come up with.

She seemed to be thinking for quite a while before she spoke again. "A kiss would be a suitable price for your release."

"What?" Jayne sputtered. He couldn't believe the crazy girl had just asked him for a kiss. "No way am I kissing you," he finally said.

River shrugged. "Then you will stay imprisoned. I am going to join the others in the cargo bay. We are playing hoopball. May take many hours. See you at supper." She started to walk away and Jayne jumped up, running to the door.

"Wait!" he called.

River was almost out of sight. She turned slowly and gazed at Jayne. "Yes?"

He sighed heavily and looked down. "Fine."

She approached slowly. "What, Jayne? Quiet words did not meet the aural canal."

Jayne looked up and met her eyes. "I said, fine. I agree."

"To what?" Her hands were on her hips, and a small smile flitted over her lips.

"If you let me out, I'll give ya a kiss."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She regarded him for a minute more. "Okay."

Jayne heard a click and the door swung open. River stood in the doorway, waiting. He approached her slowly, waiting for Mal, Book, Simon, anyone to jump out and catch him. River turned her head up to him.

"A promise is a promise." He heard her whisper. He raised one hand to cup the back of her head, drawing her closer. One of her small hands came up to rest on his chest. His lips pressed against hers softly.

Jayne intended for the kiss to be quick, but something about the way River responded to him made him deepen the kiss instead of ending it. His fingers tangled in her hair as he coaxed her to open her mouth. 

Suddenly, River pushed him away. He was just going to pull her back to him when he heard Mal's voice in the corridor outside.

"Jayne? You done in the storage closet?" When he entered the kitchen, he looked at River and then at Jayne. " _Mei mei_ , what're you doin' in here?"

"Retrieving for tea for Inara. Jayne was locked in so I let him out." River ducked into the closet and reappeared with a box of tea. 

Mal nodded and turned back to Jayne. "So, you done?"

Jayne shook his head. "About half. I should be done by supper."

Mal pursed his lips and looked thoughtful. "I reckon that's about good for now. You can finish it up some other time." He started towards the door. "Crew's gettin' together a hoopball game, if yer interested."

Jayne looked confused. "Mal?"

"You heard me, Jayne. I'll see you in the cargo bay." Mal disappeared without a backwards glance at the mercenary.

A soft touch on his arm made Jayne jump. He looked down at River. She smiled. "Thank you. I must deliver the tea before our ruse is discovered." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to Jayne's cheek. Another moment and she was gone.

Jayne took a deep breath. He was disturbed at how rattled he was by the crazy girl's kiss. Maybe a vigorous game of hoopball was just what he needed. If he was really lucky, River would be on his team. Then he'd get another chance to touch her.


End file.
